guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Take On Your World
"Take On Your World" is the theme song of season 3, C.B.S High (series). The original Take On the World is the current theme song of Girl Meets World. It is performed by Rowan Blanchard (Riley Matthews) and Sabrina Carpenter (Maya Hart). It was released on May 19, 2014. It is also the anthem for Disney Channel's Summer 2014. It was written by Matthew Tishler, Maria Christensen, and Shridhar Solanki. Lyrics 'TV Version' :I've been waiting just for yesterday to pass :Speed of lightning, pulse is thumping to the max :At the peek of something brilliant :Day by day with new tasks, why I gotta do? :Life is wild but I know I can live it through :Cause I my brothers in bond have my back :(Chorus) :Light up the skies like you light up my world :Get out the window cause today is our turn :Let's shout out oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :I got us tickets to this world and beyond :Not looking down, I've got my brothers in bond :Their shouting oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh :Take on your world. :Take on your world! Take on your world! :Take on your world. :Take on your world! Take on your world! 'Album Version' :I've been waiting for a time this to pass :Speed of lightning, pulse is thumping to the max :At the peek of something brilliant :Day by day with new tasks, why I gotta do? :Life is wild but I know I can live it through :Cause I my brothers in bond have my back :(Chorus) :Light up the skies like you light up my world :Get out the window cause today is our turn :Let's shout out "oh, oh, oh!" all the way there :I got us tickets to this world and beyond :Not looking down, I've got my brothers in bond :Their shouting "oh, oh, oh!" all the way there :Take on your world. :Take on your world! Take on your world! :Take on your world. :Take on your world! Take on your world! :Truths and trouble, bundled up into one piece :Pain and panic :I don't think they will ever cease :Least my brothers in bond have my back :(Chorus) :Light up the skies like you light up my world :Get out the window cause today is our turn :Let's shout out "oh, oh, oh!" all the way there :I got us tickets to this world and beyond :Not looking down, I've got my brothers in bond :Their shouting "oh, oh, oh!" all the way there :Take on your world. :Take on your world! Take on your world! :Take on your world. :Take on your world! Take on your world! :Soarin' free, and high above :Soaked in brother in bond love :They light up the skies like they light up my world :Said, "Get out the window cause today is our turn. :They bought me tickets to this world and beyond :Not looking down, I've got my brothers in bond :They light up the skies like they light up my world (light up my world) :Said, "Get out the window cause today is our turn. :Keep shouting "oh, oh, oh!" all the way there :They bought me tickets to this world and beyond (world and beyond) :Not looking down, I've got my brothers in bond :We're shouting "oh, oh, oh!" all the way there :Take on the world, take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! :Take on the world. :Take on the world! Take on the world! :Take on the world. Trivia *In the Theme Song, the same scenes are shown in GMW as are the characters (GMW Gang/C.B.S Gang). **Duke - Riley **Butch - Cory **Lu - Maya **Andy - Lucas **Barry - Auggie **Scott - Farkle **Dawn - Topanga Category:Theme Songs Category:C.B.S Songs Category:Songs